I Have To Tell You: The Sequel
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: -Finished With Alternate Endings-Sequel to: I Have To Tell You... Usagi and Seiya have been together for a while and they are beginning to feel very strongly for each other. But what happenes when Mamoru shows up? Will Seiya and Usagi stay together?-R
1. Author's Notes

Hi everyone! This is the sequel to 'I Have to Tell You.' So it would be best for you to read that before you read this. 

I originally put this out a while ago, but I didn't like how it turned out, so I deleted it. When I got the time, I rewrote it and decided to do something different for a change by having alternate endings. 

So I hope you guys enjoy it! And please review to tell me what you think! 

**Ja ne!**


	2. Another Unclear Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters… 

Hi everyone! I decided to make a sequel to my fic: I Have To Tell You… I hope you like it and please review! 

**::I Have To Tell You : The Sequel::**

**Chapter One : Another Unclear Beginning**

Seiya and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now, and honestly it's been the best weeks of the year. He makes me feel so good and he's always there to comfort me. Sometimes I have to pinch myself because I think I'm dreaming. And when I do, I know I'm not dreaming and that makes life worth living again. 

So now I sit in Math class, tapping my pencil off my desk waiting for that last bell to ring. I still think about Mamoru. I know I shouldn't dwell on that anymore, but I can't help to think what he's doing or if he misses me. I wonder… 

"Usagi-chan," Seiya whispered. 

I smiled to myself and then turned to him. "Nani?" 

"Will you come to the spring dance with me, on Friday?" he asked. 

"I'll think about it," I teased and then turned around. 

I looked back at the clock. It seemed like every time I looked at it, it moved slower and slower. It was sort of like slow torture. Today was the day Seiya was going to play in his first scrimmage on the American Football team. And I so badly wanted to go! 

"Ring, Ring!" 

I sighed with relief and quickly got out of my seat. As I walked, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I turned and saw Seiya's sweet face. 

"Are you coming today to watch me?" he asked. 

"Of course," I said, and smiled. 

"Well are you going to wish me good luck?" he asked, with hope. His eyes were so manipulative, it was too hard to saw no. 

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck," I whispered into his ear. 

"Get a room!" a familiar voice said. 

I turned my head and saw my four best friends standing out in the hall giggling. I shrugged my shoulders and said by to him. I watched him as he ran down the hall to the locker room. I was so lucky to have him. 

"Usagi-chan we all saw that," Minako said, with a mile-wide smile. 

I blushed. "I saw it too, and to tell you the truth I liked it." 

"Aww…" Mako sighed, dreamily. "I wish Yaten and I were like that." 

"Mako-chan, you are," Ami answered. "You guys were just flirting in biology class." 

"Oh yeah, oops. I forgot," Mako giggled. 

I just smiled and started to walk to my locker. Love circled through my body as I walked down that hall. I felt like I was walking on clouds. Seiya makes me feel like this. I wish this feeling would last forever… But I know one day it has to end, I just hope not any time soon. 

~*~*~*~

I sat on the bleachers with Minako and Rei. Ami couldn't come because she was busy at the Computer Club and Mako was helping new students at the Cooking Club. We drank our sodas and ate popcorn that we bought during lunch. 

"Usagi-chan, so what is it with you and Seiya? Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend, yet?" Rei asked with a sly smile sketched on her face. 

I blushed with five shades of red. "Up till now it's been confusing, but I know that we're more then friends." 

"Look it's starting soon!" Minako shouted happily. 

The football team lined up on the 50-yard line, and the rival team lined up on the other side of the line. A smile grew on my face when I saw Seiya sporting the 25 jersey. He was the quarterback, and he was really good at it too. Maybe better then some American High School football teams, but then I don't know… 

"Go Seiya!" we all shouted. 

He looked over and saw us cheering him on. He waved and then turned his attention back to the game. The referee blew his whistle to start the game. The center tossed the ball to Seiya and he looked for his open teammates. He saw that Lee was open at threw the ball to him. He ran as fast as he could, dodging the other team's players. He was untouchable with linebacker, Scott, tackling his opponents. Lee ran to the goal line, and scored a touchdown. Everyone on the bleachers stood up and cheered. 

"Way to go Lee!" Minako shouted. 

"Good job!" Rei shouted waving her hands wildly up in the air. 

"Seiya!" I shouted, and smiled as he looked up in the crowd. 

**Back on the field…**

"Hey, Seiya it looks like you have a fan of yours up there," Lee stated, out of breath. 

He nodded his head. "Yeah, well I'm a fan of hers, too." 

A look of confusion scattered onto Lee's face. "What is she a super hero or something?" 

"I guess you could say that," he replied. "And I love her for it." 

"Seiya, man you're scaring me. You totally lost your edge," Lee said. "But, I guess she's worth it." 

"Believe me, she is," he said, and they got ready for a goal kick. 

~*~*~*~

The game ended with our team winning! Seiya and the other players played a good game. Minako, Rei, and I waited outside the locker room for them to come out. Rei stood impatiently, all star-eyed waiting for Lee. Rei doesn't go to school with me; she still goes to a private school. But ever since the Three Lights have been transferred here, she's been here almost every single day. But I wouldn't blame her, I think I would too. 

"I wish Lee would ask me to the dance," Rei said with hope. 

"Rei-chan, you don't go to our school. I don't even think he knows who you are," Minako stated. 

"Thanks, Mina-chan," Rei said, lowering her happiness. "But, that didn't stop anyone before." 

"Rei-chan, I'll have Seiya ask him for you, ok?" I offered. 

"Thank you Usagi-chan!" she shouted, swinging her arms around me. "I'm sorry for every name I ever called you." 

"No problem," I replied. 

Soon we heard loud footsteps coming down the dark hallway. Rei's eyes lit up and stood, dreamily in the doorway looking for her crush to walk through it. She saw him and her face lit up with her bright smile. Lee grinned at her and then walked with his friends to his car. Rei sighed, and watched him walk away. 

Minako rolled her eyes and then watched the other players walk past. I felt bad for her. First she lost Yaten to Mako, and now she lost Lee to Rei. I know she liked Lee, because I felt her jealousy boiling up inside of her as I stood beside her. I wish she could find someone to love, and someone to love her. Maybe I'll wish it on a star tonight. It's what any good friend would do. 

"Usagi, I'm going to leave now. Ok?" Minako said, with her eyes drooping, almost into tears. 

"Ok, Mina-chan. Do you want me to come with you?" I asked. 

"No, you wait for Seiya. I'll be fine," she replied. 

"I'll go with you," Rei insisted. 

"Ok, let's go," Minako said. 

"Bye Usagi," they both said, and walked away. 

I sighed and then waited for Seiya. He still wore his equipment and held his helmet in his hand. 

"Great job!" I shouted, and then jumped into his arms. I didn't care that I had his sweat and dirt all over me, I was just happy that I was in his arms. 

"See you're good luck, after all," he said. 

"Yeah…" I said. 

"So are going to come with me to the dance?" he asked. 

"Yes of course. You're the star quarterback, and all," I teased. 

"Come on, we have to go before the press comes and tries to bug me about the big game," he said jokingly, and took my hand. 

"Who would want to get an interview with you?" I teased. 

"Hey!" he said, and then pulled me back into his arms. "So do you think I'm not good enough to be interviewed?" 

"That all depends on if I let them," I replied. 

"Oh, and how will you distract me?" 

What mess have I gotten myself into now? I'm not really used to kissing him, yet. Well on the lips, any way. I don't know what came over me at the park, but I don't know if I can get up enough courage to do that again. I closed my eyes and told myself to be brave. I leaned in and kissed him. It was like the first time, sweet and unbelievably great. 

Seiya walked me home. The night was dark, and the moon hung in the sky. I loved when the moon was in the sky, it made me believe that my mom, Serenity, was looking over me, and protecting me. 

"Goodnight, Seiya," I said, standing on the doorstep. "Goodnight, Odango," he said. "Sweet dreams," he whispered, and then walked down the sidewalk to his apartment. 

I ran up the stairs. I put on my bunny pajamas and then lied down on my bed. I looked out my window and wished for Minako to get a boyfriend and then fell asleep. 

-- 

To Be Continued… Please Review! 


	3. The Big Surprise

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters 

Hey everone! I hope you guys like the story so far! Please Review! 

**Chapter Two : The Big Surprise**

The week flew by like seconds, and the day of the dance has finally arrived. I wore a pink mini skirt and a white tank top. I let my hair down, instead of in the usual odangos. 

"Usagi! Minako is here!" my mom shouted up the steps. 

"All right, I'll be right there!" I shouted, and then slid on my shoes. 

I ran down the stairs and we left. I could see the hurt and loneliness in her eyes. I didn't think she would take it like this. I wish I knew what to do… I couldn't set her up with Taiki, because well, Ami had a crush on him. (Even though she denies it.) If only I could use my Senshi powers to give her a boyfriend… 

"Mina-chan?" I said, as we walked along the sparkling sidewalk. 

"What?" she answered. 

"Why are so sad all the time?" I asked. "I mean, I always used to see you smile, but now all I see is a frown." 

"I'm not sad, see," she said, covering her frown with a fake smile. "And, anyway I have no reason to be sad." 

"Yes, you do. I know you liked Yaten and Lee, but now they're taken. That's why you're sad," I said. "I don't think you should be, though. There are other so many other perfect guys out there, one that will love you as much as you love him." 

"Thanks Usagi-chan, but I'm not sad over that," she said. 

"All right, if you say so," I said, not believing her. 

I knew she was lying. I don't see why she would lie to me, I mean, I wouldn't tell anyone. She should be able to trust me. 

~*~*~*~

We finally arrived at the school and walked inside. The gymnasium was decorated with multi-colored streamers and balloons. Music blasted through speakers and people danced to it. 

"Usagi-chan, good luck," Minako said. 

"Good luck for what?" I asked, confused. 

"Look," she said, and pointed her finger to the poster on the wall. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. The poster had a picture of two other girls and me. And on top it read "Pick Your Queen of Spring." 

When did I get chosen for this? And why didn't I know? 

"How did this happen?" I asked, perplexed at the poster. 

"Usagi-chan, it has been up for about two weeks now," she replied. "You really are an Odango Atama, aren't you?" 

"I guess so," I replied, looking it over. "Let's go see where everyone else is." 

We walked to the middle of the gym where we saw Makoto and Rei dancing as Ami stood there and watched. Ami was never really the dancing type; she was more of the reading type. 

"Ami-chan come on don't be shy! Dance with us!" Mako shouted at the top of the music. 

Ami shrugged her shoulders and slowly started sway to the music. It was awkward at first, but eventually she found the rhythm to the music and grasped the beat. I was surprised to see her dancing, because she was very shy when it came to dancing. Minako and I joined in and started to dance. 

I was startled when someone grabbed my waist. I turned around and blushed. It was Seiya. He was as handsome as the first time I met him, even though he made fun of me when I met him. 

"Now I can't call you Odango anymore," he said, running his fingers through my hair. 

"No, but I'll make an exception this time," I smiled. 

A slow song came on and I danced with him. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his were around my waist. My stomach was filled with excited butterflies and my heart pounded against my rib cage. I loved this feeling, the feeling of love and adoration. If this wasn't what love is, then I don't know what it is. 

I stopped when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around to see Rei with a worried look. 

"What is it Rei-chan?" I asked. 

"Mam-Mam--," she stuttered. 

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, confused. 

Her face illuminated with fear. Something was wrong. 

"Rei-chan, what is it?" I asked. 

"Mamoru is here!" she said, finally. 

My smile dropped to a slight frown. "What?! He's here? Is this a trick, or something?" I asked. 

"No!" she said. "Come here and I'll show you." 

Rei pulled my arm and we slithered through the crowd of couples dancing. She finally pointed to the entrance of the gym. My heart dropped to my stomach and I felt like I was going to burst out with tears. There he stood, with the same smile he had when he left to America. 

"Why is he here?" I asked. 

"Spring break?" she suggested. 

"Damn! I have to get out of here! I can't let him see me with Seiya!" I shouted. "He doesn't know about us." 

"Ok then. Lets go get everyone else, and we'll sneak you out." she said, and we walked over to our other friends. 

I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. I guess I should be happy that he still cared about me and came back to Tokyo to prove it. And I should be sad because of Seiya. I love Seiya, and I don't want to hurt him. What am I going to do? 

We finally got back to them. 

"You guys, Mamoru is here! Back in Tokyo, and in this gym!" Rei stated. 

Shock covered their faces. But, Seiya had a different expression on his face: sadness. I stared in his eyes, I no longer saw the happiness that once shimmered, now I saw sorrow and pain. I wanted to hug him and tell him I love him best, but I couldn't, my heart wouldn't let me. 

"He's here? Why?" Mako asked. 

"Why do you think?" Minako answered, and turned to me. "He came to see Usagi.' 

"Usagi-chan?" Ami said. "What are you going to do?" 

"You guys are going to have to get me out of here without him seeing me!" I said, nervously. 

They all nodded their heads and tried to figure out a way to get me out of there. I stood there staring at Seiya. He looked at me with longing in his eyes. I just wanted to run out of that gym and go away as far as possible, so I didn't have to be put in this position of betrayal and heartbreak. 

Just about as they started to pull me away, the principal got on stage holding an envelope and a sparkling tiara with fake diamonds. The music came to an end when he turned on the microphone. 

"I bet you all are wondering why I'm here. Well, to answer your question, I'm here to pick the girl who you chose to be your Queen of Spring…. And the winner is…" He stated, and then opened the envelope. "Your new Queen of Spring is… Usagi Tsukino!" 

We stopped dead in our tracks. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. We were like frozen statues, not moving a single inch. 

"Did I just win? Did he just say my name?" I asked, in shock. 

"I think so," Rei replied. She was as shocked as I was. 

"You guys, we have to go now. Mamoru will know I'm here for sure!" I shouted. 

"But, Usagi-chan, you just won," Minako said. "You can't just walk out." 

"I don't care!" I shouted, and then started to walk to the exit. 

As I walked, someone grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the stage. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't I was still in shock of winning, and most of all of Mamoru. 

"Come on, Usagi-chan! You just won!" Naru shouted happily. 

"Naru-chan," I said. "I don't want to go up there!" 

"Usagi-chan don't be shy! It's not like you!" she shouted, and then pushed me onto stage. 

I froze, like a block of ice. Everyone clapped and the principal placed the tiara on my head and congratulated me. I wanted to die. I was so scared and so nervous. I closed my eyes and I wished I would disappear, but when I opened them I was still there. I looked in the audience and saw my friends clapping, with uneasy expressions on their faces. Seiya clapped, and smiled, but he still had sorrow in his eyes. And in the far back I saw Mamoru. He looked happy and began to walk towards me. I could feel my stomach doing somersaults and my heart stopping in my chest. I breathed heavily and felt my body getting lighter. My vision started to get blurry and that was all I remembered. 

-- 

To Be Continued… Please Review! 


	4. Running Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters… 

Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review! 

**Chapter Three : Running Away**

I woke to the frantic callings of my friends, kneeling by my side. It took me a minute to remember what had happened. I opened my eyes and looked at everyone crowded around me. Instead of Seiya, I saw Mamoru. I wanted to stand up and runaway, but I couldn't, my legs felt weak and my heart wasn't strong enough to do that. I sat up, and Minako, Rei, Mako, and Ami latched onto me like a fish onto bait. 

"Usagi-chan! We're so glad you're alright!" Mako shouted in joy. 

"Maybe physically, but not mentally," I whispered, with tears trailing down my face. 

"Usagi-chan, Seiya told us to tell you that he was sorry that he had to leave and that he would call you," Rei whispered. 

"Why did he leave?" I asked, quietly. 

"I'll give you one guess," Rei said. 

"Mamoru…" I murmured. 

They let go of me and I stood up. I looked at Mamoru. He smiled and then walked over to me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. I felt the same tenderness and sweetness that I felt when I hugged him goodbye before he got on the plane to America. My heart raced as I felt his breath warm on my neck. I was confused. What am I doing? And why am I letting this happen? What about Seiya? 

"I missed you so much!" he whispered into my ear. "More than you could ever know." 

"Mamoru…" I paused. I swallowed my anxiety, but it didn't help at all. I still felt nervous. "I did, too." 

He pulled away and stared into my eyes. I have to say his eyes were still illuminating like the moon's silver light. I was trapped in the sincerity floating around in the deep blue orbs. 

"You really are a queen," he said, brushing my hair away from my face. 

"I guess," I replied shyly. 

"Come with me," he said, and took my hand. 

I looked back at my confused friends. They looked puzzled and disappointed. I gave them a melancholy look and then waved good-bye to them. He pulled me out of the gym and took me down the sidewalk. Mixed emotions rushed through my body. My mind wanted told me to leave, but my heart was undecided, just like before. 

He took me into the park. We sat on the same bench, that over looked the lake where we always came to watch the sunset. I was sad and happy all at the same time. I was still sad about Seiya and how he felt when he heard about Mamoru, and happy that Mamoru came back to me. 

"Usa-ko, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I realized how much I love you. I think about you all the time, and I can't stand that we're thousands of miles away," Mamoru said. 

"Mamoru, what are you trying to say?" I asked, even though I sort of knew what he was going to say. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. I wanted to cry and run away. I closed my eyes and thought of what I should do, but all I could do was cry. 

"Usa-ko, will you marry me?" he asked. 

I stared in shock. What do I say to that? I looked into his eyes, but all they wanted me to do was say yes and jump into his arms. But was that what I truly wanted? Not really. If he asked me sooner like before he left I would have said yes and all that mushy stuff, but now I'm confused. I have mixed feelings jumbled up in this big ball, with no clear absolution. 

"I-I uh…" I stuttered. "Well…" 

"Usa-ko?" he asked, waiting for an answer. "Do you need time to think about this?" 

"No… Yes." I replied. "I need a little bit of time to think this over, okay?" 

"Yes, of course," he replied. "I would wait forever for you." 

He stroked my cheek with his fingers. I felt the fine hairs on my neck standing on end. He leaned in to kiss me. I told myself to back away, but I couldn't, it was like I was super glued to the bench. He came closer and finally his lips were pressed against mine. My whole body flowed with confusion and soon enough I felt my love for him rushing out of heart. My veins boiled as we kissed and I felt lightheadedness. We broke our kiss and I opened my eyes and stared dreamily into his eyes. 

"I'll walk you home, Usa-ko," he said, and helped me up off the bench. 

My knees felt weak as I stood up. My heart still raced and my stomach still had millions of tiny butterflies, flapping their wings. He held my hand as we walked; it was just like old times. But I don't know if I wanted those old times to become the future. I wanted them in the past, where they rightfully belonged. 

We arrived at my house and he pulled me closer to him, before I walked up the steps to the door. 

"I love you, Usa-ko." he whispered. 

"And I, too, l-love Sei……you," I stuttered nervously. For a second there I thought I was going to say Seiya instead of you. 

"Good night and sweet dreams," he said, and kissed my cheek. 

"Good night," I said and, walked up my steps and went inside. 

I collapsed onto my bed and tried to cry myself asleep. All I could do was cry. Luna jumped up onto my bed and cuddled beside me. I didn't have to tell her what was wrong; it was like she already knew by looking into my eyes. Her purring made me stop crying loudly, and reduced it to only tears. I closed my eyes, and soon enough I fell asleep, with Luna in my arms. 

-- 

To Be Continued… Please review! 


	5. Searching for an Answer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters… 

Hi everybody! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up! I've just been busy with my other fics, and I started to neglect this one. But I promise to write the next chapter soon! 

**

Chapter Four : Searching For An Answer

**

The sun rose in the sky, caressing the city with its creamy yellow light. I woke up to the bird's chirping outside my window. I sat up and stared out the window. A new day, a new problem, just like every day of my life. 

I climbed out of bed and got dressed. "What new dilemma will arise today?" I ask myself as I put my hair back into my odangos. I went downstairs and then outside. The summer heat encircled my body as I walked down the sidewalk. My mind kept on replaying what happened last night. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. He popped the question and I told him I would think about it. I'm so stupid! I should've said yes, but I didn't. But then there was Seiya; my forbidden love for him was slowly dwindling. I didn't want it to, but it was. It was something I couldn't prevent. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be? I wish it weren't true… 

"Usagi…" a familiar voice called out. 

I turned. My eyes felt heavy with tears. It was Seiya. He looked so handsome, and he made me weak at the knees, as always. The wind flowed through his hair and his eyes reflected the sun's light. 

"Seiya…" I whispered into the breeze. "Why did you leave me last night?" 

"I had to. I didn't want to mess things up because of Mamoru being there," he replied. 

"But, Seiya, you wouldn't mess anything up. I was just so nervous about him being there when I was with you," I replied. "Seiya, I just think…" 

"I understand, Usagi. I'll leave you alone, so you can be with him," he interrupted me. "I can't compete with your Prince Charming." 

"No, Seiya! I don't want that to happen!" I cried. 

"Yes, you do. I can see it in your eyes. You don't love me; you never did. I was just a temporary substitution in your heart," he answered. 

"No you're not, Seiya!" I shouted, tears rolling down my face. "I love you, Seiya!" 

"We can try to be friends. But I want you to know that I will never stop loving you," he said. "Good-bye, Usagi," he said, and then faded away into the sun's light. 

I felt my heart break into millions of pieces in my chest and my body felt weak. I fell to the ground and cried into my hands. My world is slipping away from me, and I couldn't stop it from doing so. I didn't care that people could see me crying on the sidewalk like a baby. I had the right to cry over loosing a person I loved. I stood up and tried wiping my tears away with my hands. But, I couldn't stop them all. 

"Baka Usagi! Stop your crying!" I scolded myself. "Don't be such a baby!" 

I ran. I ran as far as my legs could take me. Maybe if I ran I could get rid of all my emotions, and find a solution. I tried running from my destiny to deny my fate, but it was right behind me, catching up. It was gaining with every step I took. 

My legs started to get tired, and I ran out of breath. I stopped my fast pace and slowly came to a stop. I bent over and breathed heavily in and out. I wished I knew what to do. Why do I always accomplish to hurt the people around me? First Mamoru, and now Seiya. The two people that mean the most to me probably hate me, now that I lied and deceived them. 

I straightened up and looked around. I noticed I was a street from the Crown Game Center. I figured playing a game or two would make me think clearer, and make me feel better. So I walked around the block to the arcade. 

~*~*~*~

I walked inside the arcade and noticed Motoki was talking to someone with black hair at the counter. I hid behind one of the games and peeked around it to see whom he was talking to. It was Mamoru! I swung my head back behind the game. My heart stopped and my stomach filled up with jumpy butterflies. What is he doing here? He always hated the arcade, but then Motoki is a friend of his, so I guess he wanted to talk to him. I glanced back around it to try to listen in on their conversation. 

"So, Mamoru, how was America? Was there a lot of beautiful girls?" Motoki asked, wiping the counter. 

"America is great, but it doesn't have what Tokyo has," Mamoru replied with a dull sigh. 

"Which is what?" Motoki asked, curious. 

"Usa-ko," he replied, staring at his black coffee. "I missed her so much, and that's why I came back. I asked her to marry me, but she told me she has to think about it. I thought she would immediately say yes, but she didn't. Do you think she fell in love with someone else?" 

"Seiya…" I whispered. So I guess Mamoru DID miss me a lot, and he loves me so much. But now I have someone else who owns my heart… 

"Well, from what I see she's always with the girls and that band called the Three Lights," Motoki replied. 

"I heard about them. They are three guys right?" Mamoru asked, with jealousy in his voice. 

"Yeah," he replied. "They come in here and the girls immediately swarm around them as if they're gods or something. It's disgusting how many girls they could get." 

"Thanks, man, you are helping a lot," Mamoru said, sarcastically. 

"I'm sorry, but it's true," he said. "But, don't worry about Usagi, she loves you, and I'm sure she's only friends with them." 

"I hope your right, Motoki," Mamoru said, and took a sip of his coffee. "I hope you're right." 

"I'm right," he assured. 

"Well, I'm going to go. I have to get my stuff unpacked, and then I'm going to take her out on a date." 

"Ok, bye Mamoru," Motoki answered. "And hey, don't give up on her. She'll come around." 

"I won't," Mamoru said, and then left the arcade. 

Tears welled up in my eyes. He did. He truly did love me, and I was the fool who denied it. I wanted to come out from behind the game, but I couldn't. It wouldn't be right. I put my hands on my heart and felt it beating hard against my skin. This is what Serenity meant by listening to my heart. I guess I knew how to all the while, but I didn't want to believe it. I closed my eyes, and listened to its sweet melody. I knew exactly what I had to do. I gathered my thoughts and ran out of the arcade to my destination: Mamoru's Apartment. 

But one person still hung in my head: Seiya. 

-- 

To Be Continued… Please Review! 


	6. Mamoru's Apartment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters… 

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up! I hope you guys like it and please review! 

**Chapter Five : Mamoru's Apartment**

I ran to his apartment, which I knew very well. There were good times and of course, bad, all scrunched together in one apartment. As I ran, I thought of Seiya. If only I knew how to explain all this to him; I don't even know how to explain this to myself. But right now, I have to worry about what I am going to say to Mamoru… 

I finally arrived to the apartment building and raced up the stairs. I stood in front of his door, wondering what he was doing and feeling at that moment. I placed my hand against the door. I felt the sorrow and pain he was feeling. I loved him so much, but I also loved another. 

I built up enough courage and lightly knocked on the door. My heart stopped as I waited for the door to open. Thousands of emotions ran through my body as I waited for those minutes that seemed like hours. 

Finally, the door opened. And Mamoru stood in the doorway. I leaped onto him and kissed his lips, and then backed away. 

"What was that for?" he asked, in shock. 

"One last kiss of lying to you." 

"What did you lie to me about?" he asked. 

"Can I come in?" I asked. 

"Sure," he said, and then backed away. I slowly walked inside. Surprisingly, it was clean, but then this was Mamoru and he was always neat. He shut the door and walked behind me as I entered the living room. I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me. 

"Mamoru… I lied to you," I said softly. 

"About what?" he asked. 

"About having to think about if I wanted to marry you or not. I lied Mamoru," I replied. "I want to marry you, but I have mixed feelings about someone else." 

I could feel his pain radiating from his body. I wish I didn't have to say anything, but I had to. It was the only way I'll fully be honest to him and to myself. 

"I knew there was someone else," he stated. "So who is it?" 

His name was at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't say it. I swallowed and looked away from his eyes. "Seiya," I said, and then looked into his eyes. His eyes filled with sadness and depression. I disappointed him, I know I did. 

"One of the Three Lights?" he asked. 

"Yeah…Why?" I asked. 

"Just wondering, because from what I hear, you are very good friends with them," He replied. 

"Mamoru…" I started. 

"You never call me Mamo-chan anymore. It's like when I left Tokyo it's like I left your heart, too." 

"You're still in my heart, you've always been. It's just that since you've been gone I've gotten close to someone else." 

"I thought I could trust you. But I guess I can't." 

"Mamoru! Can you actually tell me that you have not looked or for once even flirted with a girl since you've been gone?" 

"That's besides the point," he replied. "Sure I looked and flirted, but I have not done anything more. I swear I didn't." 

"No, it's the point exactly! In a relationship it involves two people and what they both do determines the whole relationship, not just one. So what you're saying is that it's all my fault that our relationship is loosing its passion. But it's not! It takes two people to screw it up, not one!" 

"It's not all your fault. Half of it is mine, too," he said. "But, what I'm more pissed at is you not telling me this before when I asked you to marry you." 

"I couldn't, Mamoru," I replied. "I wasn't strong enough then. But, now I am and I just wanted you to hear the truth." 

"What do you want me to do? Pretend like noting happened? Well, I don't think I would be able to forget," he said. 

"Please forgive me," I replied. "I just need for you to forgive me, and then I'll promise to leave you alone." 

"I don't think I can, Usagi." 

Ok this was bad. I knew it was because he didn't call me Usa-ko. And whenever he didn't call me that I knew it was bad. 

"All right," I said, trying to hold back the tears that were ready to fall from my eyes. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No, don't apologize," I said and then stood up. "I have to leave you now, Mamoru." 

I started to walk to the door. "Wait, Usagi!" he said, but I ignored him and kept walking to the door. I opened it and left. I rested my back against it and fell to the floor. I cried. It was like Mamoru left all over again and I was left alone to fend for myself. My heart was ripped in half when he said no. I heard him coming to the door, so I got up and ran out of the building. 

Tears rushed from my eyes and caressed my cheeks as they ran down my face. I needed to talk to somebody. So I ran to the closest house I knew. And that was Minako. I arrived at her house and knocked on the door. 

The door opened and Minako stood in the doorway. "Usagi-chan?" she said, and then noticed the tears. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" 

"Mina-chan!" I said, and hugged her. "I messed things up with Seiya and Mamoru, and now they hate me!" 

"It's okay," she said, trying to calm me down. "Here, let's go inside and you can tell me everything." 

"Okay," I said, following her into the living room and then sat down on the couch. 

"Usagi-chan, what do you mean you messed up things with Seiya and Mamoru?" she asked. 

"First, Mamoru popped the question, and I said I had to think about it. Second, Seiya practically blew me away, and told be he wanted to be friends. And then…" I said. 

"There's more?" she interrupted, gaping. 

"Yes, but if you're going to keep interrupting me I can't finish it," I replied. 

"Okay then, I'll be quiet until you're through," she said. 

"All right, so as I was saying. I went back to Mamoru's apartment, to apologize and tell him what I feel for Seiya. And he totally blamed our dishonest relationship on me! So I left him and I came here. Now, I don't know what to do. One side of my heart says go back to Mamoru, but the other side wants Seiya." 

"Usagi-chan, what do you want me to say? I can't actually tell you who you should be with." 

"Why not? Mina-chan you're one of my best friends, why can't you tell me who I should have?" I asked. 

"Because, it's not my choice, it's yours. Only you can choose the person you want," she said. "It's not like picking straws or a random drawing. These are feelings, Usagi-chan, not prizes." 

"But, what if I want both?" 

"You can't have both, it doesn't work that way," she replied. "Who do you love more? That's who you should pick." 

"I love…" 

"Don't tell me, tell yourself. Then you will know it's true, because you can't lie to yourself, or lie to your heart for that matter." 

I can't lie to my heart, and my heart can't lie to me. If only I really knew who I loved more… My heart was separated into two even parts, one for Seiya and one for Mamoru. They were both equally divided like a straight line cutting a circle in half. 

"Usagi-chan, do you think you're ready do that?" Minako asked. 

"Is anyone ever ready?" I said, fidgeting with my hands. "I have to be ready, if I'm not now, I'll never be." 

"Go to him," Minako said. 

"I will," I answered. "Thank you so much!" 

I hugged her and ran out of her house. I knew exactly what to do, and I was ready, at least I think I am. I understand my destiny and I know whom I want to share it with. I just hope he does, too. 

-- 

To Be Continued… Please Review! 


	7. Author's Notes: Take Two - Must Read Bef...

**

Author's Notes: Take Two

**

Konnichi wa mina-san! I'm sorry it has been a loooong time since I have posted a chapter! It's just that I've been terribly busy with other things like school exams and karate tournaments. But the good news is that I finally finished the last two chapters! *applause* 

Please note that the last two chapters are both different endings. In my quest to please everyone, I made one ending finish with Seiya and the other with Mamoru. I know I should just end it with Seiya, but I guess I'm too nice. Maybe I should practice to be more assertive or whatever. Maybe someone could help me with being more forceful and unyielding…Next Seiya/Usagi story I write I won't put Mamoru in it at all, since I don't like him that much… Sounds like a plan. 

I know the fans of Seiya and Usagi probably won't like my using alternate endings with Usagi ending up with each. I'm very sorry, you guys! Next time I'll just kill Mamoru off so I don't have to worry about it. 

**Chapter Six I: Knowing the Answer, Finding the Way-** Ends with Mamoru 

**Chapter Six II: Knowing the Answer, Finding the Way-** Ends with Seiya 

You have just received the Author's Notes…Any harm or brain damage caused by reading this is not the Author's intent nor her fault… 

-- 

My apologies again… ^-^ 

_Ja ne!_


	8. Knowing the Answer, Finding the Way - I

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters… Nor do I own Seiya :*( 

This chapter is for those who want the story to end with Mamoru… Please review! 

**

Chapter Six I : Knowing the Answer, Finding the Way

**

I ran six blocks to town. I ran as fast as I could, my arms pumping wildly at my sides. When I finally reached town I walked to the apartment building. My heart raced as I walked up those stairs. With each step, I gained more courage. I wasn't more confident of anything in my life. I got to the door and took a deep breath. I raised up my hand and knocked on the door. 

My heart stopped when the door slowly opened. "Hi," I said shyly. 

"Usagi what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. 

"Seiya, I love you!" I shouted and jumped into his welcoming arms. 

"I love you, too. But what about Mamoru?" he asked, pulling me off of him. "You love him, I know you do." 

"Seiya? I thought you wanted this?" I asked, confused. 

"I do, but I also want you to be happy. And if that means being with Mamoru then be with him." 

"But I want you, Seiya!" 

"Odango…" he said, cupping my face in his hands. "Someday you knew this day would come. You knew that you finally had to choose. You already found your answer, you found out a long time ago. I dreaded the day that he will come back to you, and I would leave your heart. That day is today, Usagi. I just want you to know that I will always love you, and that I'll be your friend forever. Just like how the stars are friends to the moon. You're my moon, Usagi, you'll always be," he said, and kissed my forehead. 

"Seiya…" I whispered, trying to hold back my tears. "You'll always be my brightest star." 

"Now, go to him. He will treat you fine," he said. "I know he will." 

"All right, thank you so much," I answered. 

"Good-bye Usagi." 

"Bye, Seiya," I said, and slowly walked away. 

I was happy and sad all at the same time. I was happy because I knew Seiya cared so much for me to let me go with Mamoru. And sad because I still loved Seiya, but he knew that I was destined to be with him and he also knew how much I did love him. I walked back to Mamoru's apartment, I just hope he will talk to me again, and hopefully forgive me with open arms. 

**~*~*~*~**

I arrived to his apartment building and climbed the stairs to his floor. I knocked on the door ad waited for it to open. I stood there for about five minutes, but no answer. I knocked again and still no answer. Did he go somewhere? Or was he just not answering because he knew it was me? I sighed with defeat and then walked downstairs. When I got downstairs I noticed the receptionist sitting at her desk, filing her nails. Maybe she would know if he left… 

"Umm… Excuse me, ma'am," I said. 

She looked up from her desk. "Can I help you?" she asked in a squeaky voice. 

"Yes, I would like to know if Mamoru Chiba has left?" I asked. 

"Was he tall with black hair, blue eyes, and the most gorgeous face?" she asked, lifting her eyebrows. 

"I believe that was him," I answered, biting my lower lip. "Did you see him?" 

"Yes, he left for the airport, like ten minutes ago." 

"The airport?!" I shouted, and then ran outside. "Why is he at the airport?" 

I flagged down a taxi and told him to take me to the airport. Why was he leaving for the airport this soon? But, then it has been three hours since I've talked to him. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. It was like I didn't have enough tears to cry anymore. 

**

~*~*~*~

**

I gave the cab driver money and then ran inside the airport. I studied the monitor for any flights leaving for New York. I found one for Gate D10, and I ran to it. I hope I'm not too late, I said to myself. I knew this airport very well. When he first left for America, I waited here after, just incase he decided to have the plane turned around and come back to me. But it never did. 

I got to the gate and I saw him sitting there, looking out the window at the airplanes. My smile turned into a frown. He was sad because of me I let him down. I did something that betrayed his trust, and now I don't know if he will ever forgive me. 

I took in a deep breath and walked closer to him. I sat down in the seat next to him. He turned to me and had a shocked look on his face. 

"Usa-ko?" he said. 

I smiled. "Yeah, I was lost, too, and with that I lost someone very important to me in the process. That's why I came here, to be found, and to find that person." 

"Did you find him yet?" he asked. 

"No, because he doesn't want to be found. He'd rather hide in a different country then to be with me." 

"What about that other guy?" 

"What other guy? You know there's only one guy for me. And that's you," I answered. 

"Usa-ko, I love you with all my heart and soul. I never meant to be so mean to you, but I thought you already made up your mind on Seiya." 

"To be honest to you I did, but he showed me the light. He showed me who I really loved. And that was you, my Mamo-chan." 

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "The first kiss of honesty," I whispered. 

"Usa-ko," he said. "I don't know what to say." 

I smiled. "You don't have to say anything." 

I leaned in and kissed him. I smiled. Finally, everything in my life is going just the way I want them to. 

**

The End

**

-- 

Please Review! 


	9. Knowing the Answer, Finding the Way - II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters… Nor do I own Seiya :*( 

Hey everyone! This chapter for those who want the story to end with Seiya! YAY! I hope you guys enjoy it and please review! 

**

Chapter Six II : Knowing the Answer, Finding the Way

**

I sat in the arcade, playing the new Sailor V game. I not only was playing against the enemy in the game, but also with the feeling I hold in my heart. Minako said to trust my heart. But how can I do that? I mean, I do know who I want, but it's just that I hate hurting someone else in the process. I'm cursed with being too nice and searching for the need to save everyone from fighting or sadness. But when you're Sailor Moon, you have no other choice other than being a peacemaker. 

"Usagi-chan," a male voice said from behind me. 

I paused the game and turned around, hoping that it was neither Mamoru or Seiya. Fortunately, it wasn't. It was Yaten with Makoto at his side. 

I smiled. "Hi Makoto-chan, Yaten-chan." 

"Hey," Makoto said, with a mile-wide smile stretched pleasantly across her face. "Why are you here all by yourself?" 

I shrugged. I didn't want to lay all of my problems on her. "I just wanted to be alone, I guess. You know I like to be by myself when playing videogames." 

But my fake smile and happiness didn't fool Makoto. I should've known better, since she is my best friend and all. She knows when I'm sad and when I'm covering up my true feelings. She knows everything there is to know about me, or at least she think she does. 

"We need to talk, Usagi," she said. "You are very bad at lying." 

I smirked. "What can I say? I'll never be a good lawyer." 

She turned to Yaten and said, "Yaten-chan, I need to talk to Usagi for a minute, so I'll be all right, okay?" 

He nodded. "See you later, Usagi," he said, and kissed Makoto's cheek and then walked over to the counter, where Motoki was working. 

Makoto and I sat down in one of the booths in the back of the arcade. We were alone, since everbody was playing the videogames or at the counter, so we were in total privacy. I was glad, too, since I didn't want anybody to hear my problems, besides Makoto. Since a secret doesn't stay a secret for too long here. 

"So, Usagi-chan, what's your problem, besides the obvious?" she said, and giggled. 

"Hey!" I said. "This isn't the time to joke. This is serious." 

"I am only kidding," she said, calming her laughter. "So what is it that you have to tell me?" 

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm confused. I know who I want, but I don't want to hurt the other person." 

"Usagi, you always seem to get yourself into these kind of situations, don't you? It's always you don't want to be happy when you're hurting somebody else. If you keep doing that, you'll never be happy. Sometimes you just have to worry about yourself instead of worrying about others. It's mean, but it's the truth," she said. "It's good to be nice, but it's not always good to be too nice. There is a line you shouldn't cross." 

"I know you're right, but it's just so hard to actually do it rather than saying it," I said, leaning my head on my elbow. "Like that saying: 'Easier said than done.'" 

"Usagi, just remember, it's all well and good to be Mr. Nice Gu-Girl when you're in the sailor fuku, but when it comes off, you're just plain old Usagi," she said, and got up. "You just be true to your heart, even if it means hurting someone else." 

She waved good-bye and walked away to see Yaten. 

After that, I took both Makoto's and Minako's extremely helpful advice and ran into town. I mean, Minako has to be right about following my heart and all. She has to be, since she is the Love Goddess and all. And since things are going so well with Yaten, Makoto has to be right, too. They both know everything about true love and all that mushy stuff. I just wish I did. If I did, this would be a lot easier for me. 

I ran for six long, tiring blocks to his apartment on the other side of town. I finally reached it like a runner meeting the finish line and walked inside to Victory Circle. My heart raced as I walked up the stairs to his room on the top floor. With each step, I gained more courage and determination to snatch the person I love's heart. I wasn't more confident of anything in my life, except for wanting to play as much Sailor V games I could get my greedy hands on. I eventually reached the door and took in a deep breath. I raised up my hand and knocked on the door. 

My heart stopped when the door slowly opened. "Hi," I said shyly. 

"Usagi, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. 

"Seiya, I love you!" I shouted and jumped into his welcoming arms. 

"I love you, too. But what about Mamoru?" he asked, pulling me off of him. "You love him, I know you do." 

"Seiya? I thought you wanted this?" I asked, confused. 

"Believe me I do," he said. "I want you. But I thought that you loved Mamoru." 

I bit my lower lip. "I did, Seiya. But I want to let go of the past." 

He shook his head. "I can't, Usagi. He'll come back and this will happen all over again. It will be a continuous cycle, and I'm afraid I don't have the heart for it." 

He turned his back to me. "Just go back to him, Odango. You can't hurt him twice in a row." 

I wanted to reach out for his shoulder, but I couldn't. Instead, I just stared at his back, hoping he would turn to me. But after a few minutes, his back still faced me. I felt as if the Great Wall of China was in my way and I was too weak to knock it down. As I stood there, Makoto's and Minako's voice raced through my head. 

_"Usagi, just remember, it's all well and good to be Mr. Nice Gu-Girl when you're in the sailor fuku, but when it comes off, you're just plain old Usagi. You just be true to your heart, even if it means hurting someone else."_

_"Don't tell me, tell yourself. Then you will know it's true, because you can't lie to yourself, or lie to your heart for that matter."_

_"It's good to be nice, but it's not always good to be too nice. There is a line you shouldn't cross."_

"Right," I said to myself. 

I turned him around and kissed his lips. We broke off and he started at me in shock. "Usagi? What was that for?" 

I smiled. "Sometimes you just have to jump in." 

He smirked and kissed me back. 

I guess good things do come out of being just me, even when I know that I'm hurting somebody in the process. 

Go figure. 

**The End**

-- 

Please review! 


End file.
